Thermoelectric cooling (TEC) module is a solid-state device that controls a heat flow by current to provide a high-temperature or low-temperature environment and a general thermoelectric cooling module is capable of increasing or decreasing temperature quickly and maintaining a temperature steadily, and thus the thermoelectric cooling module becomes a cooling module with excellent heat dissipation efficiency.
The traditional thermoelectric cooling module comprises an upper ceramic substrate, a lower ceramic substrate, and a plurality of Thermo Electric Device (TED) chips, wherein a copper plate is installed at adjacent end surfaces of the upper ceramic substrate and the lower ceramic substrate, and copper plate, each TED chip is connected in series with the copper plates of the upper ceramic substrate and the lower ceramic substrate, and a solder paste is bonded between the copper plates and the TED chips, and a fin is connected separately to end surfaces of the upper ceramic substrate and the lower ceramic substrate which are disposed away from each other.
However, the traditional thermoelectric cooling module has the following drawbacks: 1. The complicated sintering and mold manufacturing processes of the ceramic substrate consume much energy, and it is difficult to cover and fix the copper plate to the surface of the ceramic plate, and thus the copper plate may be separated from the ceramic plate easily. 2. The TED chip must conduct heat to the copper plate before the heat is conducted to the fins through the copper plate and the ceramic substrate, and thus the thermal resistance is large, and a quick thermal conduction cannot be achieved. 3. The flexibility of configuring the ceramic substrate and the copper plate is poor, and thus the serial connection, parallel connection, shape, and size cannot be adjusted flexibly, and the ceramic substrate is lack of tenacity, so that the ceramic substrate may be cracked, broken, or damaged by vibration and thermal shock easily.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the problems of the prior art.